Here, There and Everywhere
by Hawker97
Summary: Things continue to get better and better for Paul and Jackie and even though they still live apart, more is ahead for them in their relationship together, some good and some bad. Will they always be able to handle it together and will they make it through everything?
1. Chapter 1

Back to present

"So what have you been up to lately, love?" Paul says as we're still on the phone.

"Same old same old. Work, grocery shopping, cleaning, this and that. How about you, honey?" I say back while continuing to mindlessly flip through the Beatles monthly magazine for October-November since it was the end of October and Halloween was a few days away.

"In the studio for most of the day, finishing up the album. Playing with Lily and watching tv, not too much." he says back.

"Mmm, fun." I say back.

"What're you and Holly doing for old Hallows eve Thursday?" Paul asks me.

"Both working during the day and going to a party at her boyfriend's house that night." I say.

"Mmm, what're you dressing up as? I hope it isn't anything naughty, because that'll be too bad since I'll miss it." he says and I softly laugh.

"Just a cowgirl." I say.

"A naughty cowgirl?" he says cheekily.

"Well if you consider jean shorts, cowboy boots, a red checkered shirt and a cowboy hat naughty." I say with a soft laugh.

"No dancing with any cowboys there, okay?" he says being protective like he always is with me.

"Okay. I'll send you a picture." I say.

"Sounds good to me." he says cheekily with a soft laugh. I sigh and snuggle more into the couch and pull a blanket over me.

"Come over, I'm so bored." I whine.

"So am I." he says back.

"I miss you." I say seriously.

"I miss you too, darling." he says back.

"Do you know when we'll be able to see each other next?" I ask.

"Not really, love. I'm trying to figure something out, but I dunno." he says killing my hopes. I hate being in a long distance relationship, it's so unbelievably hard.

**AN: Leave a review if you wanna, I'd love to read what you have to say!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's now the end of November and I had just gotten home from having thanksgiving dinner at my parents. I really wish Paul was here and he could've come, but nope. Before I had met Paul and I was just a Beatles fan, not knowing what Paul was like or what it was like to be his girlfriend, I had no idea what it'd be like and I didn't know how hard it would be being in a long distance relationship with him. I had no idea what Paul was like then, his great humor, how he's romantic, how he's caring, his protectiveness. Which isn't always that great, it's get annoying because he sometimes acts like he doesn't trust me but then I have to remember it's just because he loves me and wants the best for me.

I still have no idea when we'd be able to see each other next and I hope we could spend Christmas together, but the Beatles have some Christmas show in London then that lasts a few weeks.

Some days it gets really hard being in this relationship and barely ever getting to see him and it's sometimes hard to have hope too. Being a beatles fan who's a girl you would mostly always want to date one of them, but now that I'm living out that "dream" of dating Paul and being his girlfriend it's really not as great as people see it as or imagine it would be. I'd never tell Paul or anybody that though, especially because I know Paul would have a fit about it and jump to this conclusion or that conclusion.

I continue to work, not as much as I had been this past summer so maybe 3 times a week, because it takes a toll on my body and it's really tiring and stressful doing that job. I'm laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me in silence because Holly's still with some of her family. I had begun to fall asleep when the phone rang and I just let it ring and fell asleep.

I woke up an hour or two later and Holly had gotten home and was doing something in the kitchen.

"Paul called for you 10 minutes ago." she softly calls to me and I groan and roll over and snuggle into the couch.

I just don't want to talk to him right now. I miss him so much today and this whole long distance relationship is really getting to me and I think I may be having second thoughts. It'd be too hard to hear his voice when he's so far away and I can't be with him.

"What'd he say?" I call back.

"Just that he wanted to talk to you." holly says back.

"Anything in particular? Did he say a reason?" I say back trying to find out if there was a special reason he called.

"No, he didn't say anything. I just told him you were sleeping and he said he was going to go to bed so you're supposed to call him tomorrow." she says back and I nod and lay down on the couch awhile before I go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

It's my day off and I did some cleaning around the apartment, cleaned and organized my room and just did some things to occupy me. The phone rang while I was doing the dishes and so I wiped my hands off quickly and answer it.

"Hello?" I say nonchalantly.

"Hi honey." I hear Paul say.

"Oh, hey." I say.

"How're you, darling? I called last night but Hol said you were sleeping." he says slowly.

"I'm good, how about you? Oh yeah, I was going to call you back today. I've been busy cleaning and doing stuff today." I say.

"Oh. I'm good, ta." he says and I lean against the counter and neither of us saying anything for a minute.

"It's yer day off then?" he asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I say back.

"How's Lily?" I ask him.

"She's great and she's getting big too, not that little kitten she was when we bought her." he says with a soft laugh and I smile and don't say anything back.

"Why're you so quite, sweetheart? Is everything alright?" he asks me worriedly.

I wish he wouldn't of asked but he's pretty good at telling when something's wrong.

"I just really miss you, that's all." I admit in a quiet voice and look down at my feet and remind myself I need to sweep the kitchen floor today too.

"Oh. I really miss you too, darling." he says back. Which doesn't really help because i hoped he would have some news on when we would see each other next.

Neither of us say anything and it was an awkward silence.

"Well i'm gonna go to bed, so I'll talk to you soon then." he says quietly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then. Sweet dreams." I say back.

"Thanks honey, you have a good rest of your day. I love you." he says.

"You're welcome and thanks. I love you, Paul." I say back sadly.

"I love you too, J. Bye." he says and I say bye before hanging up and going back to the dishes and I turn the radio up of an upbeat song by the rolling stones.

Not much new went on in the next month, just worked, paid bills, cleaned, shopped for things, hung out with my family and Holly, I wrote to Paul like always and talked to the him on the phone. I did some Christmas shopping for Holly, my parents, siblings and for Paul. I assumed I'd just send his present to him and hoped it would get there on time for Christmas, I hoped he'd like it, because it cost me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Paul's POV_

I just had gotten home from the Christmas show for today and it's the 23rd of December and tomorrow's Christmas eve. I drive up to the flat and see a package sitting on my doorstep and pick it up and walk in. I turn on the light and see Lily wake up from her nap, stretch and waltz over to me and I pick her up and walk over to the kitchen and put the package down on the counter. I go to the cupboards and sink and set out some food and water for Lily and let her down to eat.

She's getting big, still a kitten but not as tiny as she was when Jackie and I had bought her in late September. I can't believe it's already Christmas. It's been 3 months since Jackie and I have seen each other and it's killing me and I know it's killing her too. This bloody Christmas show doesn't end until the second week of January, which I'm angry about because I was hoping Jackie and I could've somehow spent christmas together.

I walk over to the fridge and find something to make for dinner and cook it and eat my dinner on the couch watching the news with Lily by my side. Lily, my good old pal. I stick the dishes in the sink and remember the package on the counter and walk over to it. It's square and somewhat big. I look to who had sent it and see Jackie's name and smile recognizing her writing as well. I get out my keys and open up the tape and open the box to see a number of wrapped presents inside with bows tied around them. I smile and wonder whether I should wait until Christmas to open em or give into the temptation now. I throw my keys on the counter and bring the box into my bedroom and set it on a chair and leave the gifts unopened.

That made me remember that I'm late with her present. Crap. I go over to the closet and get out her presents, the wrapping paper, ribbon, tape and the cardboard box to ship em in. I go over to the bed and take on the task of wrapping up her presents, putting little bows on em, put em in the box, tape it up, grab a marker and write her address and mine. I bring it out to the living room and set it on the couch and write myself a note on the counter to stop by the post office and grab some stamps to ship it in a day and to mail her present.

I take a shower, get my pjs on and get into bed with Lily on the other side. I lay there thinking about how much I miss Jackie and how I wish she was right next to me in bed and in my arms. I knew from the start that we wouldn't see each other all that often, but man does it really blow being away from her for several months at a time. I've been thinking lately how this distance thing is just getting to be too much and I'm getting to the point where I honestly can't handle it anymore. I already know she's there. I've been pondering this thought but I'm not so sure about how it'd work out hell what she would say to me about it, if she'd accept or decline. Her job is a big factor, so is her family being in the states and college starting for her next year. I have no idea if she'll make this sacrifice for me, damn I really hope she will.


	5. Chapter 5

It's christmas eve and today at my work had been so busy. I was there from 6 am to 1 in the afternoon because of the holidays. I come home and find a package at the door and pick it up and it's for me, from Paul. I smile, walk inside and take my layers off. I take out a knife and open it to find it full of wrapped presents with bows tied around the boxes. I notice a note atop all of them that reads:

"_No opening until Christmas, J. Only open on Christmas day, please I'm doing the same with your present! xoxo ❤_ "

I huff with a smile and stow the box away in my room and go out to the couch and pick up the phone.

"Only opening on Christmas day?!" I say into the receiver.

"Well I'm doing the same with yours, it's only fair!" I hear Paul say back and we both lightly laugh.

"How do I know you haven't opened mine yet?" I say with a grin.

"Because I'd never lie to you." he says seriously and I nod.

"True." I say back.

"Come over and give me a back rub. I just got home from working a 7 hour shift and my whole body hurts!" I whine sinking into the couch.

"Aw baby. You know what I'd do if I came over and that probably wouldn't help the state your body's in much." he says cheekily and I giggle.

"Why were you working such a long shift?!" he asks me.

"Because of holidays. We had tons of people visiting the residents today and we set up a tree, had to cook special food, and got them all small gifts." I say with a yawn.

"Why'd you make em special food when they can barely eat anything with them dentures they got in? They'd probably fall out!" he says playfully and I laugh.

"I don't know, I just followed my boss' orders." I say with another small yawn and snuggle into the couch.

"Mmm, what're you doing for christmas, love?" he asks.

"Going to my grandparents after I get off the phone with you and then having christmas at my parents tomorrow. How about you, honey?" I ask him.

"Didn't have the show today but have a little part in it tomorrow and then going over to me dads. They're all real bummed you aren't coming you know, especially little Ruth." he says sadly.

"You know I wish I could be there and spend Christmas with you." i say back seriously.

"I know that, darling." he says.

"Tell them all I say Merry Christmas for me?" I ask.

"Course I will, love." he says back.

"Oh yeah there's a little present for Lily in the box I sent you, it's wrapped in purple paper. It's a toy I found for her the other day." I say.

"Aw well thanks, love. I'm sure she'll love it." he says back.

"You weren't bein' generous and ended up goin' on a date with any of them old blokes today did you?" he asks playfully.

"No. I was trying to bring one of the men to the toilet though and he slapped my butt." I say and Paul snickers.

"I might just have to come over there meself and straighten them randy geezers out." he says playfully and I laugh.

"One of em got a good look down my shirt today too when I was giving em a bath, accidentally." i say with a small giggle.

"J!" he says dramatically and gasps.

"It wasn't on purpose, Paul!" I say and burst out laughing.

"I know it wasn't, darling. The old bloke was probably trying real hard to anyways, that bugger." he says with a soft laugh and I too laugh.

"Are you gonna be giving me baths when we're an old couple in a home? Because I'd probably try that trick on a nurse if she was the one giving me baths." he says jokingly

"I don't know, I'd probably bust my hip trying that." I say with a laugh.

"It'd probably be pretty disturbing for our kids to have to give their elderly parents baths. I'll give you your baths if you give me mine!" he says and I giggle.

"I agree that'd be weird. I wouldn't ever want to give my parents a bath. We could always just take our baths together?" i say in a happy, joking tone.

"I saw me dad in the bath once when I was a kid, it was scary. Yeah but what about the nurses, they wouldn't allow it?!" he says back and I laugh.

"That must of been scary. Hmm I don't know, maybe we'd improvise?" I say back.

"Hmm. We'll just figure it out when the time comes, we still got a few years." he says jokingly and I laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have longer than you since you're older then me." I say and hear Paul snicker.

"Well that's perfect then, because then you can give me my baths because you'll still be flexible and all to do that! Yay!" Paul says and I laugh and he does too.

"Whose gonna be giving the baths to the kids and babies, hmm?" he asks.

"Depends." I say.

"Okay, I'll give the boys baths and you get the girls then." he says.

"What if we have all boys or all girls?" I ask.

"Ugh. Well then it'll still work, one of us just won't ever give baths then!" he says and I snicker.

"No. You are not going to get out of giving baths! Especially since you said you're going to ditch me when the baby needs a diaper changing." I say and I hear him chuckle.

"Hmm, I dunno. We'll just have to see how many kids we have and how many boys and girls there are. I want 8 kids by the way, so be ready!" he says and I laugh.

"We are not having 8 kids, Paul!" I say with a laugh as Holly comes in and waves at me.

"You guys better get on it then!" Holly yells so Paul can hear and I laugh and Holly comes over and sets her ear close to the receiver.

"Well that's what I've been telliin' her Hol, but she won't have it!" Paul says jokingly with a laugh and we all laugh.

"Good luck with her Paul, she's a stubborn one!" Holly says into the receiver and walks into the kitchen and I laugh.

"Why can't we have 8 kids, J?" he whines.

"I do not want to have 8 kids, that is way too many!" I say in a happy tone.

"Hmm, how about 4 or 5 then?" he asks me.

"That's still a lot of work though." I say.

"Okay 4 then, okay?" he says.

"Yeah." I say with a giggle and neither of us say anything for a minute.

"Call me first thing when you wake up, alright love? Open our presents together over the phone?" he says.

"Yeah." I say sadly wishing we could open them up together, not over the phone.

"Alright, sounds good. Well Lily and I are gonna go to bed then." he says and I smile.

"Okay, sweet dreams to both of you. I love you and miss you both." I say.

"Thanks, darling. You have a fun rest of yer christmas eve." he responds.

"Thanks honey. I love you." I say.

"I love you too, baby." he says sweetly and we both say goodbye and hang up.


	7. Chapter 7

I changed and got ready quickly to go to my grandparents. I went there and had dinner and we opened up presents there afterwards. I came home and Holly and I talked about things and caught up on things.

"Paul wants to have 8 kids?" Holly asks me as we're both sitting on the couches in the living room.

"Apparently, he was probably joking though. Now I guess we're having 4 kids." I say with a soft laugh.

"I could see you two having kids, they'd be really cute kids." she says and I smile at thought.

"We have this joke where he always talks about us as an old couple at an nursing home and oh the things he says are so funny." I say with a slight laugh remembering some of the things and she laughs too at the thought. I then go on to tell her some of things he says.

"Do you think you guys will end up getting married?" she asks me seriously.

"I don't know, I think maybe it's something we joke about even though he seems to talk about it every now and then. I don't know what his thoughts really are on it." I say honestly and barely know how to answer that.

We go on to talk just about work and more about our relationships, since we don't really talk all that much because of our jobs. We both get tired early and go to bed for the night.

I wake up to Holly making pancakes and bacon and we both eat our delicious breakfast while listening to the Christmas tunes the radio was playing. We finish up and do the dishes together. I finally decide to call Paul and put an end to his waiting and so I pick up the phone and look at clock and since it was 10 o'clock here it would be 5 in the afternoon there.

"Ello?" I hear that british accent say.

"Merry Chrismtas!" I say in a cherry tone.

"It's about time you called, Lily and I were going to open presents without you." he says with a soft laugh.

"Sorry, had to eat breakfast and do the dishes with Holls." I say and sit down on the floor with Paul's box in front of me.

"Mmm it's alright. Okay whose opening first?" he says.

"You can and remember Lily's present!" I say nervously a bit apprehensive at him opening the gifts I got for him, I hope he likes em.

"Alright, here I go." he says happily and I hear paper being torn and bows being taken off.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope he likes the presents I got him. We talk about music occasionally and what new records we were looking forward to coming out, so I bought him the Christmas album by Elvis that came out last month that he didn't get a chance to buy yet. To go with the Elvis record I found some others I think he would like and bought those for him. He said the watch he had kept giving him problems so I also bought him one and i hoped he'd like it. I know he loves chocolate, especially from that candy store we went to when we first met so I also bought him some of that from the shop and last of all I got the pictures we took that day we spent in town and some others developed and sent him the ones of us that turned out.

"Woah! I love the records babe, especially the Elvis one! Thanks!" I hear Paul say excitedly.

"You're welcome." I say with a smile and hear more paper being torn and things being moved around.

"Aw thanks for the watch too, man I really needed one and this one you got me is great and really nice!" he says in a happy tone.

"Well you said you were planning on getting another, so I just thought I'd get you one!" I say and he thanks me again.

"Ey it's me favorite chocolate! Ah I remember these, the best chocolate I've ever had!" he says happily and thanks me again.

"Aww, we look so cute in these pictures!" he says sweetly and I giggle.

"Thanks for all the presents, love. I really love em and Lily loves hers, she's playing with it right now and seems to really enjoy it!" he says excitedly.

"You're welcome, honey. I'm glad you like all of them!" I say relieved.

"It's your turn now!" he says enthusiastically and I giggle. I switch the phone to my shoulder and dig into the box and my hand finds a box wrapped in red paper with a white ribbon tied around it.

"You have to save the other little note for last, okay?" Paul says and I look around in the box and see a white piece of paper that was obviously heavy duty paper and I remind myself to leave it for last.

"Okay!" I say and take the ribbon off of the present and begin to take the paper off.


	9. Chapter 9

I get all the paper off to find a plain white box and I take the tape off the edges of it and open the box. I open it to find a red velvet ring box inside, I hope this isn't what I think it is.

"Which one are you opening, love?" Paul asks me and I stop my actions.

"The red box with a white ribbon." I mutter.

"It's not what you think it is, I promise." he says with a soft laugh reassuring me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I open the ring box to find a silver ring with a clear caramel amber stone with swirls of dark brown here and there.

"Oh Paul, it's gorgeous!" I say admiring the unique ring.

"I'm glad you like it so much, darling. I saw it at a shop and your name was written all over it, I just had to get it for you." he says sweetly.

"Thank you, I love it!" I say with a big smile while slipping the ring on the third finger of my right hand, it fits perfectly.

"You're welcome, I hope it fits right." he says apprehensively.

"It fits perfectly!" I say happily.

"Good! I have to admit I was a tad worried that it wouldn't." he says with a soft laugh.

I set the ring box aside and put all the garbage in a pile. I look into the cardboard box and find a small rectangular present wrapped in blue paper with a green ribbon. I take the ribbon off and take the lid of the box off to find a plane ticket to O'ahu, Hawaii.

"Hawaii?!" I say excitedly and kind of confused and I hear Paul chuckle.

"You're going on holiday with me in Hawaii for a few weeks on the 18th of next month." he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I don't know what to say because I was just so happy in this moment and and so very excited to finally be able to look forward to a time and date of when I can see him.

"I don't know what to say, I'm overjoyed and this is such an amazing present!" I say beyond excitedly.

"I'm so glad you like it, honey. I can't wait to see you, I hope these next weeks go by fast so I can finally see my baby." he says and I smile at his words.

"Thank you for this, I'm so excited to see you finally!" I admit and I hear him softly laugh at the enthusiasm in my voice.

"You're welcome darling, I'm really excited to see you!" he says happily. I finally get to see my boyfriend!


	10. Chapter 10

I have this big smile plastered all over my face that seems like it won't fade, and I had no problem with it because I am just so happy. I put the lid back on the box and set it aside.

"I know how you're not that big of a fan flying alone and since the flight for you would be 8 hours again, I'll be flying to you on the 17th the night before we're scheduled to leave and we'll be flying together." he says making my smile grow even bigger and making me even happier.

I just have this warm, fuzzy feeling of happiness and I can't explain it, I'm simply happy and my mood has changed drastically from how is was earlier this morning. I've been dreaming of seeing him again and waiting for news from Paul of when we'll see each other next and I finally have a set idea of that and something to look forward to. I'm elated.

"That makes me feel so much better, thank you for doing that too." I say at a loss for my words of describing my gratefulness for the whole trip.

Plus he knows I don't really like flying alone and it'd be such a comfort flying with him beside me and then having him come here instead of meeting down there in Hawaii, it's just so nice of him to do that.

"You're welcome, darling. I'd feel better too if we were to fly together, knowing you're safe and that you got there alright. We also wouldn't have to worry about meeting up at the airport or hotel." he answers.

"Yeah I was thinking about that too, if we would meet up there or something but I'm so glad you're coming here, really. I can't find words to explain it." I say with a nervous laugh.

"Aw it's fine, love. I know how appreciative you are that I'm doing that already and I feel much better doing it this way."


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay babe, next present." he says and I laugh and reach into the box to find the second to last present wrapped in Santa clause paper with a red bow.

I take the paper and bow off to find a simple box again and I pry the tape off the edges and open it.

The box itself was very thin and opened on the side and I open it to find a handful of developed pictures from; my graduation, when Paul was here in June and my visit to London. I smile and laugh looking through the pictures and remembering all those great moments.

"Ah these photos are beautiful Paul, thank you for them." I say thankfully.

"Yer welcome, sweetheart." he says and I finish looking at them and place them back in the box and i move on to the last present.

I take the ribbon off and the paper and open the box to find a black skirt and a pretty red button up short sleeved kinda dressy shirt.

"Oh Paul these clothes are so nice!" I say picking up the clothes and admiring them.

"I'm glad you like em love, I was shopping for yer gifts and just thought you'd like those and look great in em." he says and I smile.

"Thanks! I love them!" I say truthfully.

"Yer welcome." he says back and I place the clothes back in the box and set the gift aside.

I look inside the box and spot the folded up note and grab it and am surprised, shocked and a bunch of other emotions when I read what it says. It reads:

**_Will you move in with me?_**


	12. Chapter 12

"M-move in with you?" I stutter uneasily and I hear Paul exhale and that probably isn't what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, it's just too hard for both of us being away from each other like this. I-I can't do it anymore, J." he admits and I sigh.

"But my work is here, Holly's here, my family's here and I'm going to college next year." I say with a sigh and put my chin in my hand. I hear Paul sigh too and I honestly don't know what to say to this.

"You wouldn't have to work if you moved here and college, you could always go to one here. There's plenty of great ones here." he says somberly emphasizing the word 'have to' and he sighs. I don't say anything because I don't know what to say or what to do.

"When?" I ask nervously.

"Well soon as possible, after Hawaii I dunno. J, I just, I can't do this distance thing anymore to be honest. It's too hard not seeing you for 3 months at a time. I want us to have a good quality relationship and if you were to move in with me we'd be able to have a better relationship. I-I don't see any other way around this and I can't move there." he says and I can tell he's frustrated.

"I don't know, Paul." I admit.

"We can't keep doing this, Jackie. What else are we supposed to do? I don't want to stay at this stage in our relationship, I want to have more and for us to be more. I want to wake up to you every single morning, not every single morning for one week. We could do it, this whole relationship, we could make it all work." he says hopefully.

"I barely know anybody in London, Paul. What would I do when you're on tour?" I get out.

"I dunno, Jackie. We don't need to figure that out now." he says and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I want us to have a chance at marriage and having kids one day and a future like that together. The only way those things can happen if we move in together. I want this so bad, Jackie." he says sadly.

"What if I don't Paul? What if I don't this time or, ever?" I say nervously.

"Why not?" he says.

"My family's here and my work is here." I respond.

"It's not like you'll never see them again Jackie and that bloody job that you don't even like all that much!" he protests sounding angry.


	13. Chapter 13

I sigh and think of what's keeping me from saying yes. My family is here who means so much to me, Holly my best friend is here, and going to college next year. I huff, close my eyes and knead my temples trying to relax and decide what to do. What would happen if I didn't move in with him? Would we really break up just because of that. He said if we want to maybe get married and have children one day, this would have to happen for those things even having a chance. Am I really willing to make this big sacrifice for him and our relationship? I love him more then words could ever explain and I don't want to lose him and if I didn't move in with him, I think I'd lose him. If I said yes, it would change so much. We would become much more serious. It's been 9 months, almost a year, maybe it's time we get serious. Am I really ready to do this?

"As long as you stop waking me up early and let me sleep in every once in awhile." I say playfully and I hear him let out a sigh and chuckle.

"Ah I wanna hug you so badly right now." he says and I can hear his tone change so quickly and so did mine.

"Same here." I say with a soft laugh.

"I love you so much." he says sweetly and I smile at his words.

"I love you very much." I say with a smile on my face.

"So did you like your presents, sweetheart?" he says with a soft laugh.

"Of course I did, I loved every one of them. I just hope you liked yours." I say nervously.

"I did love em, each and every one babe!" he says happily and I let out a sigh of relief.

"The best one was you saying you'd move in with me." he says sweetly.

"I can't wait to see you, Paul." I admit.

"I can't wait to see you, baby. Just think this time, we won't have to say goodbye to each other, we'll be living together instead." he says and I smile at the thought and I'm relieved that we won't have to, and that's such a good thing.

"I'm not going to miss that at all." I say.

"Same here, even though we actually will have to when I go on tour you know." he says and I nod to myself.

"I know." I say.

"What about all my stuff?" I say.

"I'll take care of it, love. Don't worry I'll call the movers and everything, it'll all be taken care of." he says reassuringly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I say.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know i'd do anything for you." he says sweetly.

"I love you and I can't wait to see you, and um do things." I say cheekily while gathering up the garbage and putting it in the box and setting it aside. I take all the presents and put them on the coffee table.

"Ooo, and what things do you mean, miss?" he says back with a cheeky laugh and I sit back up on the couch.

"I think you know." I say and he softly laughs.

"You should tell Holly to stay at her boyfriends the night I come there." he says cheekily and I chuckle loudly.

"We're not that loud!" I protest with a small laugh.

"Well I'm not, but you on the other hand not so much." he says trailing off and laughs.

"Whatever." I say dramatically and playfully.

"You know I love every single thing about you, even that." he says.

"Aww thanks." I say playfully.

"So are ya glad you won't have to be givin' them old blokes baths anymore?" he asks me while I lay down on the couch and wrap a blanket around me.

"Oh yeah, well for now. I won't miss them slapping my butt too." i say and I hear Paul softly laugh.

"Well you won't exactly get out of that, love." he says cheekily and I giggle.

"Plan on after Hawaii?" I ask him thinking of a time range I could give my work for quitting.

"Yup." he says and I nod to myself.

"Thank you for doing this, Jackie, really. I was so afraid you wouldn't say yes and I know how big of a sacrifice this is for you." he says seriously.

"I love you too much to say no." I admit.

"I love you too much to be apart like this anymore." he says somewhat sadly.

"We'll see each other soon." I say reassuringly.

"I miss your beautiful smile and sweet giggle so much. I miss having your lips against mine." he answers.

"I miss all of that about you." I admit.

"I love you." he says sweetly and I smile at his words.

"I love you too." i respond.

"I'm sorry but I have to get going for that bloody Christmas show. Talk to you soon?" he says.

"Oh it's okay, honey. Yeah, talk to you soon." I say back.

"I love you and I miss you. Have a good Christmas, baby." he says sweetly.

"I love you and miss you too. Have a good rest of your night, babe." I say back and we both say goodbye and I hang up.


	15. Chapter 15

I get up from the couch and throw away the garbage and bring my presents into my room and walk into Holly's room to tell her the news.

"I need to tell you something." i say taking a deep breath sitting on her bed as she's doing some homework. I knew what I was about to tell her was going to kill her. She lifts her eyes up from and the papers in her hands and nods and looks at me and gives me all of her attention.

"I'm moving to London with Paul." I blurt out and see the shock and sadness wash all over her face.

"When?" she asks me putting her homework on the nightstand, sitting up and moving closer to me.

"February I think. We're going on vacation to Hawaii on the 18th for a few weeks, so after then." I say somberly and she pulls me into a hug and I hug her back.

"When did this get decided?" she asks me after we both pull away.

"While I was on the phone with him just now. He asked me and I was hesitant about it, but it's just to the point where it's too hard for the both of us living apart." I say and she nods understanding and smiles at me and I smile back.

"Wait, you're going to Hawaii together?" she says excitedly.

"Yeah, christmas present!" I say and we both get really excited and start talking about things happily.

"Oh yeah by the way, he's going to fly here on the 17th so we're flying there together the next day." I say nervously.

"And he's staying the night?" she asks I nod blushing.

"Woah 3 months! I'll just go over to David's for an hour an two when he gets here." she says with a laugh and I too laugh and nod.

"Oh I'm going to miss you being my roommate." she says and we hug again.

"Me too, who am I supposed to talk to about girl stuff?" I whine as we pull apart.

"Just call me up, it won't be all that different!" she says and I nod with a smile.

"You have to come and visit!" I say excitedly and she nods and says 'of course'. We both lay down on her bed and just chat about things and our boyfriends and me moving.

"Now do you think you and Paul will get married some day?" she asks me as we're both staring at the ceiling.

"He was talking about that earlier. Basically saying that my decision to move or not would ride on our chances of getting married and having kids together one day." I say.

"You two are getting pretty serious, AJ." she says and I nod in agreement.

"Could you actually like see you and Paul getting married?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I guess." I answer.

I think about how Paul brings it up sometimes or how he jokes about it. I wish I knew his real thoughts on it, even though he sounded kind of hopeful about it today. I don't know really, I'd like for those things to happen. But I'm only 19, maybe it's a bit early for all of that. I don't know whats going to happen though or when anything would. I don't know what Paul has in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Holly and I finish talking about things and i then go get ready to go to my parents for christmas for the day.

I was helping my mom make some mashed potatoes before the lunch/dinner started and she was asking me how things had been lately and I knew I had to tell her now about how I was moving.

"So how has Paul been lately?" she asks me while she drains the boiled potatoes.

"He's been good, really busy." i say while cutting some butter for the potatoes.

"That's good to hear. Do you know when you'll be able to see him next?" she asks me.

"Uh we're going on vacation together the middle of next month." I say.

"Oh that's great, where?" she responds.

"Hawaii." I mutter.

"Wow Hawaii! Thats awesome honey!" she says excitedly.

"Yeah, it was a christmas present, I'm really excited." I say with a smile and my mom smiles back and says nothing in return.

"You should know that i'm moving to London with Paul." I blurt out nervously after a few minutes of silence. She turns to me with her mouth partly open.

"You are? When?!" she asks me and she seems shocked but I otherwise can't tell her feelings about the news.

"February, after the vacation." I admit and she nods slowly but continues to look at me.

"You're going to miss the new baby next month." she says and I nod knowing that and I say I know.

"How often will we be able to see you?" she asks sadly.

"I don't know, I'd really like it if all of you guys came and visited. You could meet Paul's family and his dad, they're all really nice." I say with a small smile and she pulls me into a hug.

"Honey, I'm going to miss you so much." she says as her arms are wrapped around me and my chin rests on her shoulder.

"I know mom, I'm going to miss you too, a lot. I just, its really important that I do this and it's too hard for Paul and I being apart so long like this." I say quietly and she nods.

"I understand honey. We'll all come and visit, I promise. I've always wanted to see London anyways." she says playfully at the last part and we pull apart with smiles on our faces.

"My little girl is all grown up." she says with a sad smile as she pushes a lock of my hair behind my ear and I smile sadly back at her.

"It'd be great to have some company when he goes on tour." I say and she nods with a smile and we get back to the mashed potatoes.

I throughout the rest of the day tell my dad and siblings and they all are shocked too and sad about it and they all promised they'd visit, which I was very happy to hear. The rest of the day and our little Christmas together went well and it was a really fun time.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few weeks went by fast, finishing up my job, packing, having the movers come for my stuff and packing my own suitcase for Hawaii.

It was the 17th of January and I was at home with Holly making spaghetti for dinner and waiting for Paul to arrive.

"So do I need to go to David's right now or later?" she asks me with a grin and I laugh softly at her question and think of an answer. It was 6ish and we had just started dinner, boiling the pasta, making the sauce and homemade garlic bread.

"Um. We can wait till later." I say with a soft laugh and she nods and continues to stir the sauce as I go into the cupboard and get out three bowls, forks, and drinking glasses and I set them aside on the counter.

"Excited to see him?" she asks me as I drain the pasta in the sink.

"You have no idea how excited I am." I say happily with a smile and put the pasta back in the pan on a oven mit on the counter and put the cover on to keep warm. Holly smiles at me and nods. We hear the door open and shoes being taken off and footsteps coming up the stairs and I immediately smile.

"Girls?" I hear Paul call out.

"Yeah?" we say in unison as his footsteps get louder and we both see him get to the top of the stairs and set his luggage down. I run over to him and jump in his arms as he catches me with his arms under my butt and mine wrapped around his neck and my face buried in his neck.

"Hi sweetheart." he says sweetly while he hug tightly.

"Awww." Holly says as we continue to hug and I remove my face from his neck and he let's go of me so I'm standing and I wrap my arms around his middle and he rests his forehead on mine.

"Hi." I say with a big smile on my face and he caresses my cheek with his hand.

He leans down and softly touches his lips to mine and we both were so desperate to have the others lips on our own, having been apart for 3 and a half months. I kiss him back for a few seconds and he pulls away and then pecks me once more. I turn around to see Holly with her back to us stirring the sauce and so I cheekily go up on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around his neck and crush my lips against his and passionately kiss him for a minute. It was so great to feel his warm, full lips move against mine for a minute and I pull away and we hug again and he tucks my head under his chin as my face is buried into his chest. I pull away after a minute and he wraps his arm around my waist and we walk toward the kitchen.

"Hey Hol, how're you?" Paul asks as we stand in the kitchen with our arms around each other.

"Hi Paul, I'm good. How about you?" she says turning around with a smile and puts the cover back on the sauce.

"I'm great. Mmm what're you girls making, it's smells fantastic!" he says with a smile as my head rests on his shoulder as my arms are around his middle and one of his around my waist.

"Spaghetti." we say in unison.

"Yum." Paul says and we all smile.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well it's all ready." Holly says with a smile as she takes the garlic bread out of the oven and sets it on a burner on the stove. Paul and I nod and remove our hands from around each other and grab a bowl and dish up on spaghetti and garlic bread and milk to drink it with. We all sit down at the table with Paul right next to me and Holly at the head of the table.

"How was your flight?" I ask Paul as we're all eating hungrily.

"Good, are you all packed and ready for tomorrow?" he asks me while spinning spaghetti around his fork.

"Yeah, just gotta finish my laundry and then pack those in my suitcase." I say and he nods and we continue to eat the delicious spaghetti and garlic bread. We chat a little bit and Holly finishes up quickly and puts her dishes in the sink.

"I'm going over to David's so bye and have fun with the dishes!" she says playfully while getting her coat on.

"Holly!" I protest with a small laugh and she hunches her shoulder, flashes us a smile and leaves.

"How're you, love?" Paul asks me as I finish up my milk.

"Great." I say with a smile and he nods and we finish our food and put our dishes in the sink and he brings his luggage into my room and we both plop down onto my bed.

"Woah you're room looks so empty!" Paul

says as he pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me as I bury my face in his chest inhaling his scent.

"Mm I know, it's so weird." I say as I feel him lightly rub my back and softy kiss the top of my head.

"I missed you like mad." he says as he wraps his arms tighter around me as we cuddle tightly.

"I missed you too, so badly." I respond and he kisses the top of my head again and we lay there wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes, neither of us saying a thing.

I unbury my face from his chest and look up at him as he's looking down at me smiling. I smile back at him and he leans down and quickly smashes his lips against mine and passionately kisses me as he caresses my cheek and I move my arms to wrap around his neck. We go on to make love that was far overdue.


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up after sleeping for an hour or so and find myself laying on top of Paul with my cheek against his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist with blankets strewn over our naked bodies. I yawn and look up at Paul to see that he's still sleeping and I lay my cheek back down on his his warm, slightly hairy chest. I run my fingers up and down his skinny, muscular, long arm and along his forearm that's covered with thick black hair. It's so good to finally be with him and to be in his arms, I missed him so much. I hear Paul yawn and shift in the bed and move his legs a bit. I look up at him to see his sleepy eyes open up and look at me.

"Hey, sleepy head." I say softly and run my fingers along his smooth cheek.

"Mmm, hi." he says sleepily with a big yawn.

"Tired?" I ask him while resting my chin on his chest.

"Mmmhmmm." he says sleepily with tired eyes. I lay my cheek back down on his chest and listen to his heartbeat and steady breathing while he lightly runs his fingers up and down my back.

"Wake up." I whine while looking back up at him and he shakes his head and closes his eyes. I huff and poke his nose and he smiles and laughs.

"Ya got any chocolate? I don't have any left from what you got me." he says with a small yawn while his eyes are still closed.

"You already ate all of that?" I ask him surprised since I bought him a good majority of it. He nods with a grin.

"Yeah, there's some in the candy cupboard in the kitchen." I admit.

"Mmm, let's go eat some then." he says and moves so we're on our sides and I wrap my arms tight around him so he can't get up and leave.

"No, I wanna cuddle." I whine jokingly.

"Babe, we can cuddle later when we go to bed. I need chocolate." he whines with a groan and I kiss his nose and he smiles.

I huff and remove my arms from around his middle. He kisses me quick and gets out of bed and gets dressed and I get dressed too and we go out into the living room and into the kitchen. I wander over to a cupboard and feel Paul come up from behind me and wrap his arms around me and bury his face into my neck as I open the cupboard and take out a candy bar.

"Do you like dark chocolate?" I ask him and he nods into my neck. I take the wrapper off and break off a piece and pop it into my mouth tasting the decadent and concentrated sweet taste of the chocolate and I break off a piece for Paul.

"Hey." I say putting the piece of chocolate by his mouth and he lifts up his head and eats it.

"Mmm, that's great chocolate, love." he says resting his chin on my shoulder and I nod and pop another piece into my mouth.

I try to pry his fingers from around my waist so I can walk over to the couch but his fingers won't budge and I groan and he chuckles.

"Paul, I want to use my legs to walk over to the couch to sit down." I whine and I hear him softly laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

"Fine." Paul says with a sigh and tenderly kisses my neck and unwraps his arms from around my waist.

I close the cupboard and go over to the couch and sit down and Paul lifts me up and sets me on his lap and I smile and snuggle into him. I break the chocolate bar in half and give Paul one half and keep the other for myself. I feel Paul kiss the top of my head and rub my back as we sit there eating chocolate. I yawn and snuggle more into Paul as he keeps one of his arms around my waist. I pick up the phone and call Holly's boyfriends house.

"Hello?" Holly answers.

"Hey, when are you coming home?" I ask her and remember the dishes that are still in the sink.

"I'm leaving in 5 minutes." she says and I say okay and I hang up.

"Mm, what do you want to do?" I ask Paul while breaking off a piece of chocolate.

"Mm, sleep." Paul answers me sleepily.

"Our flights at 6, right?" I ask him and he nods.

I finish my chocolate and so does Paul and we sit there for a minute being lazy bums. Paul gets up and carries me to bed and plops me down on my bed. I change into pajamas and get in bed with Paul and he pulls me over to him.

"Why don't you have any boxers on?" I ask him with a grin while his eyes are closed.

"I dunno, just felt like sleeping naked." he says with a yawn.

"Since when?" I ask playfully.

"Since it's bloody cold and I'm just warmer this way." he says with a small laugh and I sigh and shake my head.

"Might as well get used to it, love." he says opening his eyes and sweetly kisses me and I nod while we kiss for more then a few seconds as my fingers are locked in tufts of his dark hair and his arms are wrapped around my waist.

We pull apart, our lips parting and leaving the stick. He pulls me closer to him and I rest my forehead on his shoulder as he runs his fingers through my hair and twirls pieces of my hair around his fingers.

"I love you." he says quietly.

"I love you too." I say softly in return and he lightly kisses my head.

"Jackie?" I hear Holly yell.

"What?" I yell back with a groan.

"Are you two going to sleep already?" she asks me outside my door and knocks.

"Yeah, and come in." i say and she comes in.

"Gosh you guys are boring." she says and Paul yawns.

"Come out to the living room and we can talk or watch a movie. C'mon before you leave tomorrow." she whines.

"We just got into bed, Holls." I whine back as I feel Paul's hands slip under my shirt and run all over my back.

"It's only 9!" she protests and huffs.

"Fine, wake me up before you leave." she says getting up.

"Sorry." I say turning to her while Paul's hands rest on my lower back.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." she says with a smile and I smile back at her.

"Have fun with the dishes Hol." Paul says as she leaves my room and I hear her groan and Paul and I laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

"Goodnight, my love. I love you." Paul says as he strokes his fingers along my cheek while looking deeply into my eyes and I the same with his.

"Goodnight. I love you too." I say and give him a tender kiss. After I pull away I snuggle into his arms and fall asleep to him lightly rubbing my back.

* * *

I wake up to Paul planting little kisses all over my face and I laugh and groan and try to swat him away but I'm too tired to.

"Mmm, let me sleep!" I whine as he continues to plant little kisses on my forehead, eye lids, cheeks, nose, chin and he finally gets to my lips and passionately and deeply kisses me. He pulls away even though I didn't want him to.

"Good morning, sweetie." he says with a warm smile as he leans over me.

"Mmm." I say groaning and cover my eyes with my arms. He removes my arms from my eyes and plasters his lips onto mine and passionately kisses me again and I kiss him back, like before. It doesn't last long and he pulls away and I frown and he chuckles with a grin. He kisses my cheek quick and pokes my nose and I giggle.

"Let's go eat brekky and get ready to leave." he says with a smile and gets out of the bed and I slap his big, bare butt on his way out and I hear him laugh as he gets on his pants from yesterday and throws on his button up. We both go out into the kitchen to see Holly reading something while eating cereal.

"Mornin' Holls." Paul says with a smile as I lead him over to the cereal cupboard and we pour ourselves a bowl and add milk.

I go over to the fridge and grab the strawberries and put some in a bowl for him and I. I go and sit down by him and Holly. I yawn and look to the clock and see that it's a little before 5, I'm sick of waking up this early every morning the past months for work, ugh.

We all eat mostly in silence, occasionally chatting but we all were really tired. Paul and I go back into my room and I jump into the shower.

"J, can I join you?" Paul asks me coming into the bathroom while I was already in the shower and washing my hair.

"No, I'll be out in a minute." I say back and I hear him groan.

"C'mon. We have to leave in 15 minutes and you take such long showers!" he whines.

"I do not!" I say defending myself while washing out my hair.

"Come on!" Paul continues to whine and I huff and quickly continue my shower. I hear him sigh and walk back into my room.


	22. Chapter 22

I finish my shower shortly after Paul left and go into my room in a towel to see Paul laying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"I'm done." I say in a funny voice teasing him as I fall on the bed beside him and I hear him yawn. He turns to me and makes a goofy face and I laugh and poke his chest. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"Warm me up? I'm freezing." I whine as he pulls me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me and rubs my back for a minute.

"I gotta go take a shower, love. Be dressed when I get out, okay?" he says and I nod into his chest. He kisses the top of my head and playfully slaps my butt and I laugh. He goes and takes a shower while I try and find some clothes to wear.

"Paul?!" I yell out.

"What?!" he yells back.

"What should I wear?" I yell back.

"You shouldn't be asking me, because you know what I'd say." he says back cheekily.

"No, I mean like should I wear a dress or skirt? It's pretty hot there, right?" I say back while thinking of what to wear.

"Dress!" he answers and I hear the water go back on. I get dressed and go into the bathroom to do my hair. Paul finishes his shower a few minutes after I had gotten in there.

"Hey there." he says while stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around his naked torso.

"Hi." i say while turning around to face him and see his wet, glimmering body and soaking wet, matted down hair. He leans in to give me a sweet peck and I go back into my bedroom and lay down on the bed while he gets dressed.

"Are you all ready?" he asks me while he drops his towel and puts on jeans and a white button up.

"Mmhmm, when do you think you'll be ready?" I ask him while he's buttoning his shirt.

"I dunno, 5 minutes." he says and I nod and bring both of our suitcases to the living room and set them by the stairs.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" I ask Holly as I sit down beside her on the couch.

"Homework." she says with a groan and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"I hope you come and visit soon." I say with a smile.

"When are you guys going back to London?" she asks me.

"Uh, valentines day I think." I say.

"Woah, that's a long stay." she says and I nod with a smile.

"I'll come and visit, probably in march during spring break." she says.

"Good, Paul finishes filming in the other locations for their next movie early in march, so that'd be great!" I say and she nods happily. Paul comes out of my bedroom and Paul and I get our jackets and shoes on and say our goodbyes to Holly.

"Bye, I love you. Take care or yourself." I say while hugging Holly.

"Bye, I love you too. Don't worry I will, have fun in Hawaii and in london. I'll miss you so much." she says and we both shed a few tears and pull apart and Paul and I leave in a car he called to bring us to the airport.


	23. Chapter 23

We got to the airport shortly and went and got our bags checked and boarded the flight in a private area in back.

"Ready for Hawaii, babe?" Paul asks me with a grin after we had just sat down and gotten comfortable and are now waiting for everybody else to board and for the plane to take off.

"Yeah, I can finally remember what the sun feels like." I say with a smile since I hate winter.

"Same here, we can both get some good tans!" paul says playfully and I nod in agreement.

The other passengers get on shortly and the flight attendants go through their little speech and the plane takes off not too long after that. The flight was approximately 8 hours long, shorter then to London but still a grueling 8 hours long. I fell asleep not too long after we took off and I ended up sleeping for a few hours while Paul read a book and then fell asleep too.

I wake up and we're 4 hours into the flight and there isn't really much to look at out the window. There weren't a whole lot of people around us in the back area except for rich, business like people who were reading business books or writing some report, so luckily they didn't pay much attention to Paul and I or really care that they were seated in the same area as a beatle. I look over to Paul whose sleeping on my shoulder and I smile and softly laugh at the sight. I move some hair out of his eyes and lightly stroke his cheek. It's so great to finally be with him after this long absence we had.

About an hour had passed and Paul was weighing on my shoulder and it was a bit irritating so I decide to wake him up by moving my shoulder which was supporting his head. A part of me didn't want to wake him up because he looked so peaceful and adorable while asleep, but i was bored and I needed to go to the bathroom, and since I had the window seat and Paul was on my right he had to wake up I'm order for me to get out. His nose crunches and he moves his head to get more comfortable. I keep moving my shoulder so he'll wake up.

"Don't." he mutters groggily with furrowed eyebrows.

"Paul, I need to use the bathroom so please wake up." I whine and he shakes his head no.

"Paul, please. I really don't want to pee my pants." I say quietly and he chuckles, lifts his head up from my shoulder, rubs his eyes and stretches.

"You make it so difficult sometimes." I say with a soft laugh shaking my head as I stand up and move past his knees to go towards the bathroom and he squeezes my butt on the way out and I roll my eyes and make my way to the bathroom.

I come back to see him yawning and reading the newspaper. I sit back down and he takes my hand lacing our fingers together and he rubs circles on my hand slowly with his thumb, while he looks down at the paper in his lap. One of the flight attendant does her rounds bringing the cart around with food and drinks and she gives Paul and I both Cokes and fruit cups.

"Paul, what time will it be when we get there?" I ask him as I stab a piece of cantaloupe with my fork.

"Um, 9 in the morning I think. They're 5 hours behind, love." he says while continuing to read the paper and he eats a piece of cut up strawberry in the process.


	24. Chapter 24

The last 3 hours of the flight go by fast as Paul and I read a book and snack on food.

The plane lands and we gather our carry ons and Paul takes my hand intertwining our fingers together and we get off the plane and enter the small airport. Paul and I got some stares but like always he didn't pay any attention to them and I didn't other then noticing them. We get our luggage in baggage claim and go out to the car that Paul had arranged to pick us up.

I snuggle into Paul as he puts his arm around me as we get in the car and I place my right hand on his upper thigh. It was a big temperature change compared to having left a snowy, cold town that was going through a long winter and landing on an island where during January the average temperatures are in the 80's and the lows are in the 60's and the humidity makes it seem even hotter. I close my eyes and rest my head on Paul's shoulder as he has his arm wrapped around my waist and the driver is making way to the hotel not too far from the airport. We shortly get to the hotel, Paul pays the driver, we get our luggage and enter the hotel.

Paul and I go up to the front desk and he talks to the person at the desk about his reservation and gets our room keys and we get on the elevator to go to our room on the fifth floor. The elevator let's us off and Paul leads me to our room and opens the door to reveal a big suite, with a living room/dining room area, a big bedroom with a beautiful view of the beach, a master bath with a huge, nice bath and a spacious deck overlooking the beach. We walk in and set our suitcases and bags on the couch and I venture into the master bedroom and immediately fall onto the big, white, amazingly comfortable bed. I hear Paul come in softly laughing and he falls down beside me on the bed and runs his fingers lightly along my cheek while I have a smile on my face.

"You outdid yourself." I mumble.

"Don't I always?" he answers and I nod.

"I told you I'd spoil you and this room was just too hard to resist." he says and i softly laugh as he brushes some hair out of my eyes. Both of our stomachs make weird noises and we laugh and Paul goes to the phone to call room service.

"What do you want to eat, love?" Paul asks me before he calls.

"Pasta." I mutter while my eyes are closed enjoying the extreme comfort of the bed. I listen to Paul order two plates of chicken fettucini Alfredo, breadsticks and milk.

He gets off the phone and lays back down beside me and pulls me over to him and into his warm chest while he has his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you." I mutter.

"I love you too, darling. So very much." he says sweetly and kisses the top of my head.


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you want to do after we eat, love?" Paul asks me as his arms are wrapped around me in a warm hug.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask him as I feel his fingers lightly rub my back.

"Well there's plenty of things we can do love and we have weeks to do it." he says quietly and I nod into his neck.

"Do you want to hike to a waterfall?" he asks me and I excitedly nod into his neck. I remove my face from his neck and just look up at him seeing a small smile on his face and one on mine too.

"I missed you so much." I say while lightly stroking his smooth cheek.

"I missed you too, so badly." he says and lightly kisses the tip of my nose. I move in and touch my lips against his softly and we kiss for a few seconds and I pull away afterwards.

"We should go swimming later too, that'd be fun. With that beautiful beach out there just waiting for us." paul says with a smile and I nod.

"I agree, I haven't gone swimming in such a long time, it'd be a blast." I say with a smile and he kisses my forehead and unwraps his arms from around me and we go to put our clothes away in the dressers of the room and our toothbrushes and stuff in the bathroom.

By the time we finished all of that our lunch had arrived and we eat in the living room on the sofa while lightly chatting and then put the dishes in the sink.

"Swimsuits, right?" I ask Paul and he nods and we both strip off all of our clothes in the bedroom and get on our bathing suits.

I put my dress over my suit and Paul puts on his previous pair of jeans and he just puts his white t shirt back on. Paul and I grab our cameras, sandals, sunglasses and Paul grabs a map he got from the front desk and we leave our room and exit the hotel to get into a car Paul rented to drive to the trail.

"How long is the hike?" I ask him as he takes my hand and he nervously drives to where the trail is.

"Uh, almost a mile. A little over three-fourths of a mile, I won't have to carry you once you get tired, will I?" he asks with a grin.

"Maybe." I say with a smile while shrugging my shoulders.

"Well this whole little adventure shouldn't even take an hour, so you should be good, love." Paul says and I nod.

"You'd carry me if I got tired, right?" I ask him with a small smile.

"Anything for you, love." he says with a sweet smile and I gently squeeze his hand. Paul starts to hum this tune that I heard a lot on the plane and the three weeks while I was in London.

"You're still humming that?" I ask him and he nods. "

I can't figure out where it's from. Remember how I told you about it, how one morning I woke up with it going through my head, and i'm stumped with what it's from." he says with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Have you asked anybody else about it?" I ask him remembering him asking me a few times if I recognized it.

"Yeah, as many people as I could to see if they knew. They all hadn't a clue what it's from and said they didn't recognize it." he says and I nod.

"What are you calling it?" I ask him remembering some weird title he put to it.

**_"Scrambled eggs, oh my baby how I love your legs. Not as much as I love scrambled eggs, oh I believe in scrambled eggs._**" he starts to softly sing and let's go of my hand and moves his hand up my thigh during it and I smile.

"You love scrambled eggs more then you love my legs?" I say with a fake frown.

"No, I could never love scrambled eggs more then your marvelous legs, baby." he says with a sweet smile while stroking his fingers along my thigh and I smile back at him.


	26. Chapter 26

"You must have written it then, babe." I say stating the obvious as he keeps his eyes on the road and his hand on my upper thigh, rubbing it.

"It's hard to believe I just woke up with it going through my head, now I just have to put words to it." he says and I nod and we pull up to a little area designated for parking and we get out and begin our hike on the trail to Manoa Falls, hand in hand. We both occasionally take photos on the hike and come across some steep parts to walk.

"Here, babe." Paul says holding out his hand for me to get over a rough patch of the hike and I gladly take it.

The hike actually took much longer then we thought it would, an hour, so this whole trip would take 2 hours rather than shorter than an hour.

"Ya getting tired yet, honey?" Paul asks me as he's a bit in front of me on the trail.

"No not really, are you?" I ask him after walking for 40 minutes and still not there.

"No, I thought we'd already be there by now though." Paul says with a frustrated sigh and I agree with him. The trail had its steep parts but it was an easy trail for an average hiker, so we both traveled it with very little difficulty.

15 minutes later

"Need me to carry you yet?" Paul asks me with a soft laugh as we're almost to the waterfall.

"On the way back, maybe." I say with a groan, since I don't like walking long distances like this.

We finally get to it shortly after that and it was honestly beautiful with a little pool beneath the waterfall to swim in. Paul and I both stare at in aw admiring it's beauty. Paul takes off his shirt and his jeans and is left in black swimming shorts with white stripes and I quickly take off my dress and we set our cameras, the map, clothes, shoes and sunglasses on a nearby rock. We luckily were the only ones here it being 11ish.

Paul takes my hand and we cautiously make our way to the little pool on a trail of rocks. Paul steps in first while still having a good grasp on my hand so I don't slip on a rock and fall, and I step in beside him and we both go under and come back up and notice it wasn't all too deep the pool beneath the water fall and it went up to our chests.

"Wow this is great." I say with a smile admiring the waterfall and all the plant life around the waterfall here in Hawaii.

"Yeah, its fantastic." Paul says with a smile while pushing his wet hair back.

"You missed some, babe." I say swimming over to him and push his hair back for him, not missing any big chunks and we both laugh.

"Ta." Paul says and I nod as he snakes his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck as he leans in for a kiss and I meet him in the middle in a deep, tender kiss as our lips move against the others sweetly for a minute.


	27. Chapter 27

We both pull away and I move my arms to his middle and hug him and he hugs me back. I'm so glad to finally be with him after missing him for so long. I feel one of his hands stay wrapped around my waist while the other gently caresses my head. I rest my forehead on his wet chest right below his collarbone where he has his majority of chest hair. He continues to caress my head and pushes some of my hair behind my ear.

"It's so good to be with you finally." I say while i'm enclosed in his arms.

"Aw honey, I'm so glad I'm with you too. We both really need this vacation and I can't wait to spend it with you and I'm looking forward to you to moving in with me." he says sweetly and I smile into his chest and nod. I pull away and he moves his hand to caress my cheek while we look at each other with smiles on our faces.

He leans down to softly kiss me on the lips for a second. He pulls away and we both end up staying in the water for maybe 15 minutes just enjoying this exotic place and the refreshing water. We both get out after doing our relaxing since the pool wasn't big enough to exactly swim in and we get our cameras and take some pictures of the beautiful water fall. Paul and I throw our clothes over our shoulder, get our sunglasses and shoes back on and begin our trek back to the car.

The trail was lined with tall green trees making it obvious we're in a rainforest. The walk back was I guess easier since we knew how long it would be, how extremely long it would be. We both quickly dry off from walking and Paul was in front of me and I honestly couldn't help but stare at his butt and how those skintight shorts made it look so amazing and perky. I wouldn't care how long the walk is as long as I have his butt to stare at all the way, haha. I'm so lucky and thankful to be able to call him mine.

"You should wear those shorts more often, they make your butt look really nice." I say cheekily with a grin and I hear him softly laugh and he turns around to look at me with a smile on his face.

"It's kinda hard when it's the winter, love." he says sarcastically and I giggle. Oh I am really looking forward to him wearing those shorts a lot since Paul and I were talking about going swimming on the plane earlier, just about every day having the beautiful beach right there beckoning for us to swim in it. Gosh his butt is so nice.

"You should wear that bikini more often, you look fantastic in it." he says cheekily with a smile while slowing down and taking my hand with us now walking side by side.

"That'd be kinda weird wearing a bikini around the house, don't you think?" I say to him with a small smile.

"Well I sleep naked, so I guess it wouldn't be that weird." he says and I softly laugh.

"I'm good with just wearing it swimming." I say with a soft laugh and he nods.

"I'll just wear mine swimming then too, love." he says and I nod, not to my disappoint since I pretty much get to see his bare butt pretty often and that's even better then in those shorts.


	28. Chapter 28

"What do you want to do when we get back, honey?" Paul asks me as we continue to walk along the trail in the direction of the car.

"Take a nap." I say and I hear him giggle.

"Me too, I'm tired." he says and I nod in agreement.

"Need me to carry you yet?" he asks me sweetly with a smile on his face and I shake my head no, even though my legs were starting to kill me to be honest. But I wasn't going to admit that to Paul, since I'd feel bad and also because i'm stubborn.

"Well if you want me to, just tell me." he says encouragingly with a smile and I nod but don't take him up on his offer unless I was about to fall over.

40 some minutes later

"Okay, can you carry me now? I feel like I'm going to fall over." I whine.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asks me with a bit of a frown.

"Because I'm stubborn and I'd feel bad for you to carry me." I reply.

"Darling, you know I wouldn't mind. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." he says sweetly and stops walking and I hand him my things which he throws over his shoulder.

"Get on my back." he says and hunches down so I can get on his back and I jump up onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck as he stands up, moves a little so I'm not hanging off him but supported well and has his arms hooked under my knees supporting me and we continue to walk.

"Thank you." I say and softly kiss his neck.

"You're welcome, love." he says and I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Tell me whenever you're too tired from carrying me, I won't mind." I say and he nods.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, love. It shouldn't take us too long." he says and I say 'okay'. I sweetly kiss his smooth neck a few times and I see him smile from it.

"You're too sweet carrying me like this." I say as we continue to walk and he seems to be holding up and I assume we're almost to the car.

"You must be pretty special to me then for me to volunteer to carry you." he says sweetly.

"I am?" I ask kind of shocked.

"You're very, very special to me Jackie, I love you more then words could ever say." he says sweetly and I smile and kiss his neck a few times.

"I'm such a lucky girl." I say.

"I'm the lucky one, having you in my life as my girlfriend." he says and I smile.

"I love you so much, words couldn't begin to describe just how much you mean to me." I say truthfully as we come to the beginning of the path and Paul let's me down and turns around and wraps his arms around my waist and rests his forehead against mine.

He leans down and plants sweet kisses all over my face as I laugh and squirm, he gets to my mouth and deeply kisses me like he did this morning. It doesn't last long and he pulls away after a number of seconds as our lips part and leave the stick of the others lips.

"I love you too." he says sweetly while looking into my eyes as he rests his forehead on mine.

"Thanks for carrying me, I really appreciate it." I say with a smile.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't want my baby to continue to walk when her legs hurt." he says in a caring tone and I smile and kiss his cheek. He leans down and softly kisses me once more, pulls away and we walk to get into the car. I yawn as he backs out of the space and takes my hand.

"Nap time?" he asks me with a soft laugh and I nod and lean back into the seat and watch the landscape and trees fly by.

"Thanks for that, it was so much fun." I say truthfully with a smile.

"You're welcome, love. I'm glad you had fun because so did I! I need a nap too." he says and yawns during the last part.


	29. Chapter 29

We shortly get to the hotel, Paul parks the car and we walk in and get onto the elevator, all hand in hand. I immediately go for the bed and fall onto it and snuggle into our comfortable bed. Paul puts our stuff down on a table in the room and falls beside me and pulls me into his warm, smooth and hairy chest as he wraps his arms around me and I around his middle as I bury my face into his neck. He lightly rubs my bare back and I snuggle into him more remembering we're both still in our suits and I pull away and get under the covers and so does Paul and I snuggle into him again. He wraps his arms around me again and I wrap mine around his middle and snuggle into his warm chest.

"I miss Lily." I mumble into his chest sadly.

"So do I, you're gonna be amazed by how big she's gotten when we go home." he says quietly and I groan sadly into his chest.

"We can get more pets, love. Add to our little family." he says sweetly and I smile into his chest.

"We could always get a puppy." he says and I nod into his chest.

"Do you think a puppy and a kitten would get along well?" I mumble into his chest sleepily being so relaxed and content.

"Probably, they'd just have to get used to each other you know." he says back and I nod into his chest.

"I'll let you sleep, we can always talk about this later." he says and kisses the top of my head and I nod into his chest and yawn.

* * *

I wake up in Paul's arms, just how I fell asleep and I look up to see him still sleeping and he looked peaceful and incredibly adorable. His hair was messy from having been wet and then dried but not combed. I lightly run my fingers through his long, dark hair as he continues to sleep, oblivious to me touching him. I continue to run my fingers through his hair for a minute or two as he continues to sleep. I couldn't help but admire his long, slender arms and his impressive bicep, so I gently run my fingers up and down his long arm that was loosely wrapped around my waist as his hand rests on my lower back. I see him move and get more comfortable into the pillow while moving his legs, but keeping his arms loosely snaked around my waist. He looked really cute sleeping until I noticed he started snoring, which I had no idea how I had just noticed it now. I look over to the clock behind me on the bedside table and notice it's about 1 o'clock and we must've slept for almost an hour since we got back to the hotel a little after noon. I turn back to a sleeping Paul and I lightly run my fingers over his soft, chubby cheeks that I love and I drag my fingers down to his perfectly shaped, full and luscious lips that I love to have against mine. I trace the outline of his soft lips as he continues to sleep and doesn't notice a thing.


	30. Chapter 30

I slowly and carefully unwrap his arms from around my waist and grab some clothes to change into and head for the bathroom. I hadn't really gotten a good look at the bathroom but it was stunning with a whirlpool bath, a double faucet sink, a toilet of course and it was big overall. I change and use the bathroom and go back into the bedroom to see Paul yawning and rubbing his eyes and I walk over to the bed and lay back down beside him.

"You snore loud, you know." I say as he stretches while looking down at me and laughs.

"Oh I do?" he asks with a yawn and I nod and he kisses my forehead sweetly and lays back down.

"How long have you been up?" he asks me.

"10 minutes, I guess." I say as he brushes a piece of hair out of my eyes and he nods with a small yawn and I giggle.

"Mmm." he says and nods and closes his eyes.

"Don't fall back asleep." I whine as I run my fingers through his hair.

"Why not?" he asks me.

"Because you're loud when you snore." I say and a small smile appears on his face.

"So are you." he says.

"I do not snore!" I protest and he nods while opening his eyes.

"Oh yes you do! You think I'd know after you staying with me for 3 weeks last September." he says and I roll my eyes and shake my head no. He chuckles and quickly moves so he's on top of me and pins my arms above my head.

"No, no! Do not tickle me, please!" I protest and attempt to squirm under his strong grasp while he laughs.

"Please." I whine with a pout.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asks with a grin as he rests his forehead on mine.

"Because you won't if you love me." I say with a pout.

"Ya got me with that one." he says while releasing my hands and he softly kisses me on the cheek and lays back down beside me.

"Ugh, how am I going to live with you when you snore?" I ask sarcastically with a grin while turning to him.

"You said yes!" he says while stretching his arms and I move over to him and place my cheek on his warm chest and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Paul, why do you joke about us getting married and having kids?" I go out on a whim asking him and immediately regret it, while I trace invisible patterns on his stomach.

"I don't mean to offend you by joking about it, I wasn't really joking about it." he says quietly.

"It seems like it or I don't know, not taking it seriously." I say nervously.

"Why does it matter if or why I joke about it?" he says getting defensive and I quietly sigh.

"Just forget about it." I mumble.

"No, you must've brought it up for a reason, I'm not going to forget about it." he says sounding a bit angry and I roll my eyes and stop tracing patterns on his stomach and sit up. I stay silent not saying anything and I wish I wouldn't of even brought it up and I don't even know why I did, I wasn't thinking.

"I dunno why you think I was joking about it, that's not how I meant to come off as. Maybe you thought that because we were joking about your bloody work before then, I was being serious about marriage and having babies." he says defensively while I stare at a picture on the wall across from us.

"You were?" I ask him surprisedly turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you thought I wasn't taking those things seriously. I told you Christmas day that I want us to have a chance at those things and I obviously love you unconditionally, so maybe those things might happen one day. I just like how we can casually talk about those things and whose gonna change the babies nappies and whose going to give them their baths, we talk about it like it's already happened and how we're some married couple who already has children and is laughing about fights over who gives the baths or changes the nappies. I love how when we talk about it, it seems so possible. I don't know what will happen or if those things will or not, but I wasn't not being serious about em." he says being a bit unclear and I slowly nod, understanding for the most part what he was saying.


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm sorry I brought it up, I shouldn't of in the first place." I say quietly while feeling bad.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm glad you did honey, so we could clear that up." he says and I nod and he crawls over to me and lifts me up to put on his lap and he wraps his arms around me as I rest my head on his chest.

"You still want 8 kids?" I ask him with a grin and he softly laughs.

"Yeah, 8 sounds good to me." he says and I laugh.

"See this is what I'm talking about. Yeah we're joking about it a bit, but we're not completely butchering it and we both know it's a serious thing that means something to both of us. I could never have 8 kids anyways, we'd never have any times to ourselves." he says sweetly and pokes my stomach and I squirm and laugh.

"Still good on four?" I ask looking up at him as he has a smile on his face.

"Yeah, two boys, two girls?" he asks and I nod.

"I just hope it's not 4 boys, that would be a mess." I say resting my head back down on his chest and he softly laughs.

"I'm sure we'll fit in a girl, whether it be two or three, or we have 3 boys and then our little baby girl." he says sweetly as i smile. I love it when we talk about our future together like this and having babies together.

"Have a few dogs and cats for the kids to play with, maybe get a country house or a farm you know." he says and I nod liking the idea.

"You know our own little place where we could get away from all the hype and press and just relax. A little safe haven." he says bringing up a great idea and I nod into his chest as he has his arms wrapped around me as I'm in his lap.

"You could come on tour with me maybe sometimes, Cyn came with the first time we came to America and I'd love it if you came." he says sweetly with a smile as I look up at him and he lightly plays with my hair and let's it fall through his fingers.

"I'd really like that." I say truthfully and he kisses my forehead gently.

"I should teach you how to play guitar, I brought one along here so that's perfect! Only if you want to." he says and I giggle at the thought and how random it is.

"Sure, but i'm right handed and you're a lefty?" I state with a confused look on my face.

"Well we could use mirrors, that's how i've always done it with John." he says and I nod.

"What if I'm literally no good and i'm unteachable?" I ask him hesitantly.

"We'll just take it slowly, teach you a few chords, a simple strumming pattern, how to hold it right and all, getting to a good pace for switching chords. We'll just see how it goes, love. You don't have to necessarily learn honey, I just know that you show an interest in it, so we could always just try it out." he says hopefully and kisses my forehead again and I nod and relax into his arms while he holds me and runs his fingers through my hair.


	32. Chapter 32

I close my eyes as I'm content being in his arms as he plays with my hair and braids little pieces of it and twirls locks around his fingers.

"Do you wanna go swimming down at the beach, love?" Paul asks me as he continues to mindlessly play with my hair and I nod and he undoes the little braids in my hair and I get up from his lap and change back into my swimming suit quickly and come back into the bedroom to see Paul with two towels in his hands and we leave our room and go down to the beach hand in hand. We get outside and walk down and find a nice sandy spot and lay our towels down and I sit down for a minute and put some sunblock on while Paul sits beside me.

"Would you mind putting some on my back, babe?" Paul asks me and I shake my head, squirt some into my hands and work it into his long back and I lay down after I'm finished.

"Come swimming, we can work on a tan later." he whines and I nod and get up and we walk down to the water and step into the warm, light blue water and we both go under and swim out deep.

"Mmm, this is so nice." Paul says as we're both floating on our backs.

"Paul, what about sharks and jellyfish and stingrays and all that?" I ask him worriedly.

"We're fine, we're not out that deep. Plus I talked to some guy on the phone while making the reservations for here back in december and he gave me precautions and rules to follow." he says and I say 'Mmm' in response.

"Don't worry, I won't let some big bad shark get ya, love." he says sweetly and I thank him.

* * *

We swim for basically the whole rest of the day, just being happy that we're finally together and in this exotic and warm place where we can do whatever we please.

"The sunset is stunning." I say while I'm sitting in between Paul's legs with my head resting against his shoulder, my hands on his thighs, his arms wrapped my waist and my head tucked under his chin.

"It definitely is. I couldn't say I've never seen something as beautiful as it, because I'd be lying because it's not as beautiful as you." he says sweetly and kisses the top of my head while I smile at his words.

"It's so perfect here. With this beautiful beach and the sunset and being with you." I say quietly.

"Yeah, it is. You can make a rainy day enjoyable and perfect though." he says and lightly strokes his fingers along my lower stomach.

"I can't wait to spend these next three weeks with you here." I say and look up at him as he looks down at me with a small smile on his face.

"Same here, love. And I'm so relieved and thankful that you're coming back home with me." he says and I smile up at him and pucker my lips. He smiles and leans down and presses his immaculate lips against mine in a tender kiss and pulls away after a second and I lean back into him as we admire the breathtakingly beautiful sunset as the sun goes down and it casts it's beautiful colors on the light blue water.

"Let's head up, love." Paul says as he unwraps his arms from around my waist and stands up and pulls me up with him and we walk back to our room. We had gone back into the hotel earlier to eat dinner and it's now about 8ish and the sun had went down fully. I walk into the bathroom, turn the hot water on for the tub, put some bubbles in, strip off my suit and step into the spacious and relaxing tub. Paul was doing something in the living room area and came into the bathroom shortly to find me relaxing in the bath with my eyes closed.

"Care if I join you?" he asks me and I shake my head 'no' and I watch him peel off his wet swimming trunks and step into the tub opposite of me.


	33. Chapter 33

"Scooch over!" Paul whines while I'm relaxing with my eyes closed in the hot bath water.

"No, you have enough room." I say back while bringing my knees towards my chest to give him more room.

"Mmm." Paul whines with a groan and he grabs one of my feet and starts slowly tickling it.

"Don't!" I cry while trying to withdraw my foot but he keeps a strong grasp on it.

"Let me massage your foot, gosh." he says with a soft laugh.

"That's not massaging my foot!" I protest but he stops tickling my foot and instead sticks to his word and massages my foot for awhile. I reach for the shampoo and work some into my hair and rinse it. Paul too washes his hair but we both are too lazy to wash our bodies and everything so we just sat there and relaxed for a bit. We decide our little bath time is over and drain the water out of the bath and get out.

"Here honey." Paul says as he sweetly wraps a towel around me and I thank him and he wraps one around himself as well. He puts one of his hands on the small of my back and the other on my thighs quickly and gathers me into his arms randomly and I quickly wrap my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I ask him bewildered at his actions.

"You'll see." he says with a wink and walks out of the now dark bathroom and drops me onto the bed, strips off his towel and joins me on the bed. He pulls me into his wet, naked body and smashes his lips against mine as he has his arms wrapped around my waist and he moves so he's on top of me and we proceed to make passionate love that night.

I wake up alone in the bed, much to my surprise that Paul didn't wake me up and actually let me sleep in this morning. I pull the covers up to my shoulders and snuggle back into the warm bed. I hear whistling coming from the little kitchen area and what sounded like either a tv or the radio. I was just falling back asleep when Paul started to loudly belt out that little thing of Scrambled Eggs he has, repeatedly.

"**_SCRAMBLED EGGS, OH MY BABY HOW I LOVE YER LEGS, NOT AS MUCH AS I LOVE SCRAMBLED EGGS. OH I BELIEVE IN SCRAMBLED EGGS_**.." he belts out loudly on purpose to wake me. I groan, laugh and decide to get out of bed. I look to the window to see that Paul was polite and the shades were closed and I go over to his dresser and take out a dress shirt of his and put it on and walk out into the living room area and plop down on the couch and pull a blanket over myself.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty. It's 'bout time you woke up." Paul says as he's sitting on the couch in his boxers with his legs crossed and resting against the coffee table.

"Mmm." I say with a groan as I shut my eyes and relax into the couch.

He gets up, walks over to me, strips off the blanket and picks me up in his arms and brings me over to the couch he was sitting on and places me on his lap and pulls a blanket over us. I groan and snuggle into his soft, bare chest as he wraps his arms around me and begins to softly rub my back as my cheek is against his chest with my eyes closed, relaxing while in his arms. I sit there in his lap with his arms around me while he watches something on tv while I'm just content and comfortable in his arms.

"What do you want for breakfast, honey?" he asks me quietly and kisses the top of my head.

"Eggs with toast and bacon." I mumble sleepily.

"Okay." he says quietly and reaches for the phone over on the table beside the arm of the couch, without stirring or moving me and picks it up and dials room service and orders two plates of what I said and two glasses of milk.


	34. Chapter 34

"How'd you sleep, darling?" Paul asks me quietly while my eyes are still closed.

"Great, thanks for letting me sleep in." I say with a small yawn.

"Of course." he says and kisses the top of my head and wraps his arms tighter around me and tucks my head under his chin.

Our breakfast comes shortly and we eat it and relax on the couch for little while being lazy.

"What do you want to do today?" Paul asks me as we're relaxing on the couch next to each other with his arm draped over my shoulder.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I say while my head is resting on his shoulder.

"Well we could walk around the island today for a bit, visit some shops, see the landscape. What do you think?" he asks me looking down at me as I look up at him.

"I don't want to walk a lot today though." I admit and he nods.

"Oh, we don't have to see all of it today, love. We have plenty of time to explore it you know. We could find a little restaurant and have lunch there and just relax on the beach the rest of the day and go swimming." he says bringing up a good idea and I nod.

"Sounds great to me." I say and he nods with a smile and leans down and puts a finger under my chin and touches his sweet lips to mine in a tender, heartfelt kiss as his lips move against mine for a minute in a warm, passionate way. He pulls away and leans back down to peck me once more and then gets up and we both head into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Should I just wear my swimsuit under my dress today too?" I ask Paul as I strip off his dress shirt and walk naked to my dresser to get out a dress.

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do." Paul says as he strips off his boxers and walks over to his dresser to get his clothes on as he steals some looks at my naked body that's right in front of him.

"Like what you see?" I ask him as I notice his staring as I too kind of stare at his immaculate, naked body that definitely doesn't disappoint in any means.

"Yes, I really missed you." he says with a smile as we continue to gaze at each others naked bodies with little smirks on our faces.

I pull my eyes away from him and find a nice sun dress to wear for the day and I walk over to the bathroom to get my swimsuit that was left in there from our bath the night before, as Paul slaps my bare butt as I pass him. I softly laugh and retrieve both of our swimsuits from the bathroom floor, get mine on and my dress and I throw the shorts at Paul as he's digging through his dresser, still naked. 'Oh that nice, perky butt of his' I think as I admire it in it's full beauty as I lay down on the bed to wait for him to get changed as he covers up that cute, white butt while putting on his swim trunks.

We both get dressed, brush our teeth, get our sunglasses, our cameras and our sandals and leave our room and start our little adventure for the day. We pass some people, palm trees, the beach of course and come upon a little shop with souvenir like gifts and we decide to check it out. It had some clothes, little trinkets as souvenirs, shoes, and tons of other little things.

Paul and I basically spent a few hours walking around then went to the beach to go swimming.

Paul was taking off his jeans and t shirt while I put down our towels and took off my dress. Paul caught me off guard by coming at me from behind by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I cry as he walks towards the water while his hands have a tight grip on my legs.

"No thanks." he says nonchalantly continuing to slowly walk towards the water, still having me draped over his shoulder. I decide to be cheeky and I slap his butt a few times and kind of hard.

"Ey, don't hit me bum hard!" he protests even though I didn't even hit it that hard.

"You have a really jiggly butt!" I exclaim while continuing to poke his big butt and squeeze it while he clenches his butt and tries to move me on his shoulder so I can't reach his butt.


	35. Chapter 35

"So do you Missy." he says with a soft laugh and squeezes my butt a few times.

"Yours is more jiggly because it's so big and perky." I say with a soft laugh and slap his butt and he let's me fall a bit so he's now holding me bridal style.

He plants dozens of wet, sloppy kisses all over my face as I squirm and laugh and bury my face into his chest and he stops kissing me and kisses the top of my head sweetly. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my chin up and brings my face closer to his and leans down and lovingly kisses me for a minute.

"You have a nice butt." I say with a soft laugh after he pulls away, totally ruining the romantic moment between us.

"I've noticed how you think that." he says with a grin as I giggle and he leans down and our noses meet and he moves his head back and forth so our noses move past each other in a eskimo kiss.

He kisses my nose quickly and walks out into the water as I'm still in his strong arms. He continues to walk out farther into the warm water as I rest my cheek on his warm, fuzzy chest as I look up at him and admire how beautiful he is, as corny as it may sound with that word to describe his flawless looks. I quickly feel the water touch my back and Paul soon let's go of me and we swim away from each other.

After hours of swimming

My head was on Paul's lap as I was tired and he was running his fingers through my hair as my eyes are closed, just enjoying this moment and the warm sun shining on us. I open my eyes to see Paul gazing into the sky and watching the birds fly by and how the sun makes the ocean look so beautiful shimmering the way it does with the sun on it. His hair was wet and pushed back and it looks how it always does after he takes a shower. His chest and belly is wet from having just gotten out of the water, and I admire his abs, which aren't a six pack but are defined and I love how he's long and lean but not too muscular with little patches of baby fat here and there. I reach my arm up and stroke his rough, stubbly chin with my thumb and he looks down at me with a smile on his face as I look up at him with one on my face as well as he is still mindlessly playing with my hair.

"You look tired." he says while we gaze lovingly at each other.

"I am." I say with a nod since we had walked around looking at stores and discovering the island a little bit for a few hours and then just having gone swimming for 4 hours and it was now I suppose 5 or 6 o'clock.

"Wanna go up and take a nap?" he asks me pointing to the hotel in back of us.

"No thanks, I'm perfectly comfortable where I am." I say with a small smile and he nods and leans down to tenderly kiss my forehead and then my lips.

He sits back up and resumes combing his fingers through my hair as I listen to the chirping of birds and the waves of the ocean crashing against the shore and I shortly fall asleep there in Paul's lap with his fingers running themselves through my wet hair.


	36. Chapter 36

We stayed out on the beach for an hour or two longer and were now in our hotel room, having just eaten dinner. I was asleep on the bed, having my nap on Paul's lap earlier not lasting all that long, while Paul was out in the living room playing his guitar.

"Babe, wake up! I finally put words to Scrambled Eggs!" Paul says busting into the bedroom waking me up and I groan and I feel his weight stir the bed as he sits down on the bed opposite of me and shakes my shoulder.

"J baby, wake up." he whines and I shake my head no and keep my eyes closed.

"Pretty please. I wanna play Yesterday for ya and see what ya think." he says and my eyes open and I see him sitting on the other side of the bed with his legs crossed while he's still in his black swim trunks from earlier and shirtless.

"Yesterday? I thought it was called scrambled eggs." I state while rubbing my eyes and moving closer to him.

"Thats what it was called before i just put words to it. Wanna hear it, love?" he asks me and I excitedly nod as he begins to pick the song.

"**_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as there here to stay, oh I believe in yesterday._**." he starts to softly sing the song in his beautiful voice as I have my eyes glued to his face that is staring at me the whole time and occasionally looking down at his fingers for the chords.

I clap and applaud him when he finishes and he blushes and nervously laughs.

"What'd ya think?" he asks me hesitantly while setting the guitar down on the floor and turning back to me.

"Paul, I think it was absolutely amazing. Undoubtedly one of the best you've ever written." I say as I get up and climb onto his lap and wrap my arms around his neck as he loosely wraps his arms around my waist.

"You think so?!" he asks me with a big grin on his face and a bit of blush on his cheeks.

"Mmhmm, it's one of the best songs i've ever heard, if not thee best." I say honestly astonished that he dreamt up the melody and put words to it in the 30 minutes I was asleep.

"You're not just being nice are you, J? Be honest." he asks me uneasily.

"I am being honest! I'm honestly amazed with how easily and effortlessly you wrote that beautiful song. I'm telling you the truth and I'm sure anybody else who heard it would say the same exact thing." I say as the corners of his mouth raise into a big, proud smile and he nods.

"Ta, babe." he says and kisses my cheek.

"You're welcome." I say with smile and he smiles back at me and sweetly pecks me on the lips.


	37. Chapter 37

For the next four days we were pretty lazy and just relaxed. We swam down at the beach every day, worked on our tans, ventured around the island seeing the landscape and visiting the shops the island has, and of course making love occasionally.

Day 8 of the Hawaii trip

"Babe, wake up." Paul says shaking my shoulder and I groan and move away from him.

"Honey, we're going snorkeling. We gotta go early." he says and I groan and roll over to face him to see him in his blue swimming shorts and a white t shirt.

"Mmm." I moan and close my eyes.

"C'mon sleeping beauty." paul says getting into the bed and hoisting me up into his arms and I could care less as I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry to wake you, darling. But we have to go early so we can see the fish better, its clearer in the morning." he says as he walks out into the living room and sits down on the couch with me in his lap with his arms wrapped around me.

"Since when are we going snorkeling?" I mumble into his chest sleepily.

"Since we both wanted to go and I thought it'd be great if we did it today." he says and I nod into his chest.

"C'mon darling, wake up." Paul says as I feel one of his hands venture to my side and start to lightly tickle me as I laugh and squirm and he continues to tickle me.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" I say while getting off his lap and walking into the bedroom to get changed and I come back out in a blue dress with my swimsuit underneath.

Paul motions me to come over to the kitchen table as I see a plate of food waiting for me there as he's already eating. We sit down together and eat breakfast and chat a little bit, but it was 8ish so we were both tired, especially me.

"So where are we going snorkeling?" I ask Paul while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"On the North Shore, Kuilima Cove at Turtle Bay, and we just have to pick up our gear at a little shop right by there." Paul answers me while he takes a bite of his toast and I nod and continue to eat my piece of bacon.

"How long do you think we'll be snorkeling?" I ask him as we bring our dishes to the sink and we lean against the counter beside each other.

"Oh I dunno, a few hours. As long as we want really." he says with a small smile and moves over to me and pulls me into a hug and tucks my head under his chin as I bury my face into his warm chest as we stand there with our arms around each other for a few minutes in this moment of love. He leans down and sweetly kisses the crown of my head as he lightly rubs my back.


	38. Chapter 38

"I wuv you." Paul says quietly and i softly laugh at his baby talk.

"I wuv you too." I say as I look up at him as we both have little smiles on our faces. He puts his index finger under my chin and brings my face to his and presses his lips against mine in a heartfelt kiss that lasted a few seconds. He pulls away and pecks me once more.

"I really love you." I say seriously while looking into his beautiful, deep, greenish-brown eyes.

"I really love you too, darling. A lot." he says sweetly and seriously as he leans down again and crushes his lips against mine in a passionate kiss that lasted a minute, as our warm lips move together and across each other. We both pull away and I rest my forehead on his as we gaze into each others eyes while our arms are wrapped around the other.

"How did I get so lucky?" I mumble as I see a small smile spread across Paul's face and a bit of blush rise onto his cheeks.

"I dunno. If you believe in fate, I guess? I'm the lucky one though." he says and I nod with a proud smile on my face and I blush a little bit too.

"I never thought I'd be dating you or even meet you in the first place." I admit.

"Well I never thought I'd fall in love with a fan, but i don't regret a second or moment of it, all of it has been wonderful. I wouldn't want to be with anybody else, you're perfect. We're perfect for each other, love." he says and my smile grows at his words.

"I'm not perfect." I admit a bit ashamed.

"Yeah, well neither am I. But you love me in a perfect way, you love me for all my flaws and exactly for who I am. I couldn't of asked for anybody whose more understanding then you are with me." he says with a sweet smile as I'm still smiling at his words, and I continue to fall in love with him all over again. I don't know what to say in return so I give him a sweet peck instead.

"I love you." I say against his lips as we're lost in each others eyes.

"I love you too." he responds and pulls me into another hug as my chin rests on his shoulder while his strong arms are tight around my waist.

"You're such a blessing." I hear Paul mumble into my ear.

"So are you, I never thought I'd find love." I confess.

"I didn't think i'd find love so quickly with you, knowing you were something special that second day we spent together. I was absolutely amazed the moment I laid my eyes on you when you walked in that door, seeing this gorgeous bird walk in and then finding out how hilarious you are, incredibly caring and so fun to be with. I really lucked out with you." he says charming his way into my heart once again. I don't know what to say this time either with his sweet words.

"I never thought you'd be how are you, I mean I didn't know what to expect when I met you. I was really impressed with you though, your wit, how intelligent and wise you are, and I can't forget caring and affectionate. I never thought I'd fall in love with you and I was blown away when I noticed you had feelings for me." I admit.

"It was hard to not develop feelings for you, J. You're so beautiful and we clicked so easily and it was so easy and comfortable to talk to you and to joke with you. I'm in love with you, I have been these past 10 months and I don't think I'll ever fall out of love with you." he says sweetly as I smile into his neck and I kiss his neck tenderly.

He thinks he won't ever fall out of love with me? Does that mean a future together, like a definite one? I shouldn't be getting my hopes up, just appreciate us being together now.


	39. Chapter 39

"Yeah, for me it was kind of hard to resist this adorable face." I say looking up at him and I run my fingers over his scratchy cheek, since he hadn't shaved since we had gotten here and he had a bit of a beard going, I had to admit I like it. It's sexy. I hear him softly laugh as he looks down at me and pushes a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"These chubby cheeks are pretty likable aren't they?" he asks me jokingly with a grin.

"I love your chubby cheeks." I admit.

"I love yours too." he says and I giggle since I kind of have chubby cheeks too and I rest my forehead on his chest as he caresses my head and gently kisses the top of my head.

I wrap my arms tighter around his middle and bury my nose into his soft shirt, inhaling his scent that's a mix of his musky cologne and cigarettes, since he smokes fairly a lot, but i've gotten used to it. It kind of hit me this moment that i'm moving in with him and we've really become serious, that this relationship could turn into marriage possibly one day and that there's a chance he might be the father of my children one day. I remember the first few weeks or so of us dating, that I couldn't believe I was really dating Paul McCartney and I still kind of have those occasional moments where it's 'I'm dating Paul McCartney, the world famous beatle'.

He's one of the most desirable men in this country, if not the world, and I'm dating him. That day I discovered the picture of Paul and I in that Beatles monthly magazine months ago, it really hit me then seeing a picture of us in a publication like that. I got dozens of calls that day from girls I graduated with who are crazy about the Beatles, ones who I've never spoken to before in my life, ex friends, the snobby popular girls and some who I had been good friends with. I only answered like four and let Holly handle the rest. They asked me: how, when, how long we'd been dating, what he was like and of course if I could give them his number. I didn't answer any of their questions and just said I didn't want to discuss it and that it was none of their business. One or two of them got mad at me and started swearing at me and calling me a bitch, but I could've cared less and I hung up on each one, not wanting to be on the phone with them one second longer.

"What're you thinking about, baby?" Paul asks me bringing me out of my thoughts as I notice he's been running his fingers through my long hair.

"Oh, just things." I mumble into his chest.

"Is something wrong, darling?" he asks me and I hear some worry in his voice and I lift my head and look up at him to see him looking down at me with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect, I promise you." I say with a smile on my face while caressing his cheek with my hand as the worried look on his face disappears and a small smile creeps up onto his face.

"Good, are you happy?" he asks me hesitantly.

"Yes, extremely happy, are you?" I say in response while lightly rubbing his forehead with my thumb.

"I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you." he says with a warm, genuine smile and I smile at his words.

"I can say the same thing too." I say honesty failing at my words and I reach up and put my hands on both of his cheeks as I touch my lips to his soft, perfect lips and our lips move together for a minute as he tightens his grip around my waist and I lock my fingers into his hair and somewhat push his head forward for a deeper kiss.

I pull away as the hotel phone rings and Paul groans and takes my hand to walk over to the couch to answer it. He sits down, brings me onto his lap and answers it as I lean against his chest and run my fingers through his hair as he talks on the phone to whoever it is.

"Alright, I'll see you when we get back. Okay, thanks, bye." he says and puts the phone back on the hook and wraps both of his arms around my waist and leans back against the couch and looks into my eyes.

"That was Brian. Letting me know about the set dates for filming the next film." he says with a small yawn and I nod and rest my head on his collarbone and continue to mindlessly run my fingers through his hair and look into his eyes.

"I have to leave the 23rd of next month for the bahamas and if I remember correctly we're altogether filming in, London at Twickenham, Salisbury plain which is about 2 hours away from London, the Austrian alps and the Bahamas. And you're coming along to Salisbury and Twickenham, because I want you there." he says with a warm smile and I move closer to his neck to be closer to him.

"I'd love to come and see you act." I say as I run my fingers over his incredibly stubbly cheek that really needs shaving.

"I'd feel better if you were there, love." he says with a small smile as we continue to look at each other.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna grow a beard." I state in a playful tone.

"I hate shaving." he whines with a pout.

"So do I! But I still shave my legs and armpits, basically for you!" I say with a small laugh and he nods.

"Thanks for that, I love it when your legs are smooth. You should shave me little beard off for me, pretty please?" Paul says sweetly as he rubs my smooth legs and then with a pout and in a whining tone at the end.

"When are we supposed to leave anyways?" I ask him since we had gotten off track and it was now 9 am.

"It wouldn't take long? As long as you don't rush and cut me!" he says and I shake my head and get up off of him and take his hand and walk to the bathroom to shave his little beard off.


	40. Chapter 40

I grab the can of shaving cream and his razor that's in the medicine cabinet above the sink in the spacious bathroom.

"Come here, babe." I say to Paul while inching my finger and he walks towards me and stands right in front of me and leans against the sink.

I quickly fill the sink full of water, pat his scratchy cheeks with water, squirt some shaving cream into my hand and softly apply it to his stubbly cheeks.

"Promise you won't cut me?" he asks me as I finish applying the shaving cream and wipe my hands off with a wet wash cloth.

"I promise, I'll try my hardest not and if I do, it's purely on accident and I didn't mean it." I say truthfully and he nods as I take the guard off of the razor and dip it into the water thats in the sink. I nervously start at his cheekbone and delicately go down towards his jaw.

"Babe, you have to push on it a bit. You're not gonna do a good job, by having no pressure applied." he says quietly and puts his left hand over my right hand and slightly pushes down on my hand and drags it down slowly on a new spot on his cheek.

I nod and he removes his hand and replaces it on the edge of the sink as I continue to delicately and hesitantly shave his cheeks.

"Ow J, you cut me!" Paul says and I immediately draw away and take the razor off of his skin.

"Paul, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" I say apologetically as I see a smile spread across his face and he begins to chuckle wholeheartedly and loudly.

"I'm just joking, you didn't cut me! Gosh you scare easy!" he says and I huff and put the razor on the soap holder and jab his chest, not hard.

"That is not funny! I honestly thought I hurt you." I say truthfully with a frown as I see the smile fall from his face and he stops laughing and pulls me into his chest.

"I thought I hurt you, I don't ever want to hurt you." I mumble into his chest as I'm not taking this to heart fully but it still wasn't funny.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I was just joking, you're doing a marvelous job." he says and let's go of me and I poke his nose and kiss it and he smiles and I do too and pick up the razor again.

"I won't joke about it again, promise." he says while he holds his hands up in defense and I nod and he lowers them and I move to his other cheek and begin to shave a spot.

I feel his hands go to my hips and grip them as i'm standing in front of him and pretty close to him as I'm in a blue cotton dress with my swimsuit underneath. I continue to shave his cheeks, still nervously as his warm hands stay on my hips. I finish his cheeks after not too long and then I was afraid to go across his jaw afraid I might nick him there. I hesitantly and slowly go across his jaw without cutting him and I shave his neck and continue to get his jawline and neck, and I surprisingly don't cut him once, I was pretty proud.

"You look pretty great." I say wiping the excess shaving cream around his lips and nose as I look him over and I think I did a good job. Paul removes his hands from my hips and turns around to look in the mirror and a smile appears on his face.

"You did a fantastic job, babe!" he says excitedly.

"Don't expect me to be doing it a lot." I state as he turns around and places his hands back on my hips and moves closer to me.

"Why not? You did such a great job." he says with a pout while using his irresistible puppy dog eyes on me.

"Because I already have shaving of my own to do and you're a big boy, you can do it on your own!" I say as I wrap my arms around his middle as he continues to pout and I lean in and kiss his soft, slightly wet cheek, that is no longer scratchy and stubbly.

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading this fic and continuing to read this series! This is the end of this fic, but not the series of course, so go check out the sequel called 'Things we said today' which should be up soonish.**


End file.
